


whimsy

by Valdasine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, it's tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdasine/pseuds/Valdasine
Summary: 3 times Asier bothered Sain into spending time with him, and one time he didn't have to try.
Relationships: Asier Valeri/Sain Toktamis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	whimsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gongji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/gifts).



By all rights, Sain should feel right at home at events like this. There was a clear order to them, a set of rules everyone was supposed to follow, and usually he was the one organizing them anyway. He'd organized this event, and here he was, clutching the stem of his champagne flute like a goddamn lifeline as he watched King Asier saunter into the room.

Asier sauntering rarely meant good things for his blood pressure, and oh, he always looked so good in formalwear, it was just unfair. The way expensive fabrics clung to his waist, his shoulders, it was no wonder he was the darling of the kingdom.

He hid it well, but it was obvious to anyone who knew him that Asier was already drunk — there was a certain spring to his step and glint in his eyes that always made Sain want to run out the door and into Asier's arms at the same time.

It was a problem. He was working on it.

"Sain!" Asier cheered from across the room. "My favorite archduke!"

Sain considered his options. Knocked back the rest of his champagne, grimacing at the fizz as it went down. And went to greet his love.

——

"Saiiiin," came a pathetic groan from his door. "Sain, how could you betray me like this?"

The man in question sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to keep his headache from worsening. It was a lost cause, but he had to try.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Sain finally turned to face his late-night intruder. Asier, his king, his love, his never ending pain in the ass, stood there in his sleep clothes, rumpled as if he'd been kicked out of bed. He doesn't look drunk, but... what has he done this time?

"I can't believe you told Miri about the that time in Zekesi! She kicked me out of bed, y'know!"

Ah, so he was right.

Sain shrugs and pushes his hair back reflexively, knowing full well that if he looks Asier in the eyes now, it's over. Those deadly puppy eyes are on full blast and he won't get caught.

"I didn't mean for it to come out," he hedges, glancing over at Asier and back. "And it's been a while."

"Well," Asier pouts, "she kicked me out. Said I should spend the night with you, so here I am."

"Really. She said that."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Please?"

Ugh. He can't look, he can't look— oh, dammit, he looked, there they are. He can't resist that face, and everyone knows it, worst of all Asier himself. Sain sighs again, even deeper this time, and sets down his pen for the night. He knows he's not getting any more work done with the king in his bed.

——

"Oof!" Sain was not expecting to get pulled into a linen closet first thing in the morning, but when a familiar callused grip wraps around his mouth, he suddenly understands and lets out a muffled groan. He feels Asier's wicked grin against his ear before his captor laughs and holds Sain tighter.

"Hey, gorgeous," Asier whispered as he peeled off his hand.

Sain turned as much as he could to give Asier a tired look.

"Really, Asier? It's barely nine in the morning!" he hissed.

"What?" Asier asked innocently. "I know you've heard of morning sex."

"You're insatiable."

"I know."

"I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"I know."

"You're not letting me go, are you?"

"Nope!" Asier answered cheerfully.

Sain sighed and turned around in Asier's grip to face the charming smile that's done him in so many times before.

"Seven minutes or less," Sain muttered.

"Deal!"

——

Sain blinked awake to a face full of soft black hair. Light streamed in from the windows next to the bed, long past dawn, and he was nestled comfortably against Asier. Distantly, Sain knew he had work to do, and he should have gotten up right away, but he couldn't bring himself to move. The king was sound asleep in his arms, and despite having no idea how they ended up in the same bed, Sain smiled to himself and pulled Asier closer to him.

Asier started to stir, and Sain could hear him grumble softly as he woke. With a huff, Asier turned himself over in Sain's arms and plopped his head back down on the pillow to stare blearily into Sain's eyes.

"Good morning, love," Asier said with a gentle smile. His hair was a tousled mess and he had terrible morning breath, but his eyes were as warm as the sheets and full of love. He made no move to do anything more than rest in Sain's arms — they just laid there together, existing in each others' space, and enjoying the morning.

"Good morning, love," Sain repeated back. He had work to do later, but in that moment, they had each other.


End file.
